


Free Pass

by gabewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fuck why hasnt this been done, I call it...egoshawbang, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, fuck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Arin and Danny had always joked about how hot Vernon was, but they never expected anything to come out of it.





	Free Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is not supernatural fanfic, I apologize if you are not in the game grumps or poly grumps trashcan there will be regually scheduled destiel tomorrow.
> 
> This is self indulgent because I realized there is NOTHING about this had damn amazing threesome of grumps. 
> 
> This was also amazingly fun to write.

Vernon was a little shit, everyone in the office knew that within the first week of his presence. He was always sticking his ass out and being a tease and then the second there was a camera on him he was blushing, and shy, but still taking in every moment he got in the spotlight.

So obviously he was asking for Arin to take weird pictures and smack his ass. And obviously he was asking for Dan to go along with it and tease him back. Because he laughed and smiled and blushed and he loved it. Arin and Dan both loved that Vernon was a sucker for attention.

It was a normal day- as normal as a day in the grump space could be, and Danny and Arin filmed their episodes for the day earlier than normal, so they were filming some one offs that were stupider than ever. They had just finished the last recording session when they saw Vernon staring in with a smile. Neither of them really knew how long he had been there, but they waved for him to come in with no hesitation.

He didn’t make an effort to sit, giving the two other men their space as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. “So are you guys done recording for the day? I was about to head out and wanted to make sure there’s nothing you wanted me for.” Arin let out a small chuckle and Dan elbowed him, knowing exactly where his mind was going.

Dan turned back to face Vernon and this time Arin cooperated with him, trying not to make a dirty joke. “How long have been watching, Vern?” Immediately Vernon went a little red, thinking about a different context behind what Dan said, but he hoped it wasn’t noticeable. “Is it fun to see how stupid we look when we’re yelling at video games?”

Vernon smiled and scratched the back of his neck nervously. It was a little weird that he had stuck around to watch for two episodes, but it just happened. “About 20 minutes, it was entertaining.” Vernon relaxed a little when Arin and Dan smiled with him. “It’s nice watching you guys interact- I don’t mean to overstep, you two are just close.”

Arin grinned and slapped a hand down on Dan’s shoulder that made him jump just slightly. “You gotta be close to make jokes about sucking your best friend’s dick.” Dan turned red and brought a hand up to cover his face, an embarrassed groan leaving his mouth. “Y’Know,” Arin pulled Dan closer and ruffled his hair. “Jokes.”

Dan slowly looked between his fingers and at Vernon, the man’s face obviously signaling that he caught on to what they were doing together. “Please don’t tell anyone.” It came out muffled with his hand still in the way, and he finally gained the courage to move it. “Everything’s fun and games until one wrong person finds out and a shit storm happens- it’s okay the you know because we…you- you’re a friend and it’s different but keep it between us.”

Arin rested his head on Dan’s shoulder as he ranted on, and the hand in Dan’s hair from earlier began stroking gently in an effort to calm him. Vernon smiled as his expression turned to sympathetic. “Don’t worry guys, your secret is safe with me.” Dan seemed to relax a little and Vernon walked over to the couch, perching himself on one of the arms of it. “It’s not like people hate the idea of you guys being together- the fans eat that shit up.”

Arin sighed, trying to be serious for once. “But the fans who don’t like in would be annoying- and more important the amount of teasing Brian would lay on us- too fucking much.”

Danny laughed at the fear on Arin’s face as Vernon nodded with understanding. “Well whatever you guys do, you’re cute together, and Suzy is a lucky woman.” Vernon laughed as the words came out of his mouth and tried not to let himself flush red when he analyzed what they meant. The words were most definitely true; Suzy got to have two hot guys to herself and that wasn’t quite fair to the rest of the world.

This time Dan smirked, looking over at Vernon with a bit of mischief in his eyes. “You jealous that you don’t get to be in the middle of an Arin Hanson and Dan Avidan sandwich?” Danny wiggled his eyebrows and listened to Arin’s loud laugh that should have been obnoxious. It never was, always a little charming if anything.

Vernon looked like a deer in headlights and it was adorable. Dan and Arin shared a look that confirmed their mutual feeling. “It’s not really a sandwich, more like-“ Arin snorted in an especially gross way while he continued laughing. “More like a fucking shish kabob.” This time Vernon even stifled a giggle while Dan laughed along, even louder than Arin.

“Yeah, might be a little jealous, but I’m not looking to steal you from Suzy.” Vernon looked a little defeated, which was strange considering the fact that he came in the room with the goal of leaving.

Arin finally managed to calm himself down, only a few stray laugh-like noises escaping him, while Dan sighed happily. “Suzy? Not to weird you out but she gave us a free pass on you a long time ago.” Vernon’s lips parted just slightly, as if he didn’t know what to say. The way his eyebrows furrowed in confusion really completed the look. Dan shrugged when Vernon looked over to him in question.

“A free pass?” Vernon spoke slowly and resisted the urge to pinch himself.

“Y'know, like if we ever got the chance to fuck you, we can.” Dan chuckled as he explained the concept.

Vernon nodded, looking a little terrified and a little honored. “I know what a free pass is.” Vernon licked his lips and felt the tension pressing down on him as Arin and Dan stared back at him.

Arin cleared his throat and sat up straight, a hungry look in his eyes. “Everyone left, right? Everything is locked up for the night?” Arin noticeably slid the mics that had been in front of them out of the way, clearing some space- just in case. Dan looked up at Vernon and licked his lips as they waited for an answer.

Vernon bit his bottom lip as he nodded, sliding onto the couch next to them. He still couldn’t be sure that this wasn’t some crazy wet dream for the fucking books. “Yeah, no one else is here. Just us.” Vernon almost gasped when Arin's hand was on his thigh, and he swore he could have melted into the god damn couch.

“And you’re into this, right?” Arin spoke seriously as his hand squeezed gently. Kinky fantasies were only fun if everyone was into it. Vernon’s quick nod and shaky breath was an immediate indicator of just how into it he was, as well as a huge turn on.

Dan gave Arin a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. “Go for it, Big Cat.”

Arin fucking stepped on the gas.

Vernon would have been knocked backwards if Arin wasn’t pulling him closer with a hand on the back of his head. There was no easing into the kiss or slowly testing the waters, it was heated the second it started. Dan watched intently as their lips moved together with purpose, and he grinned when Arin drew a moan out of Vernon just by biting his lip.

Vernon was almost embarrassed, but Arin was moaning back into his mouth when Dan grabbed Arin by the hips and started planting open mouthed kisses on the man’s neck. It was an obvious progression for Arin's hand to slide under his shirt but he still shivered against the touch briefly before wishing that his shirt was off. Arin pulled away hesitantly. “Do you want that off?”

A small nod was all it took for Arin to strip Vernon’s shirt off and over his head, throwing it to the side and bending down to suck at his neck before moving down his chest. Dan noted the escalation and reached to pull down the front of Arin’s pants and cup his half hard erection. “What do you think we should do baby girl? Vern is even more of a bottom than you.”

Vernon would have blushed if all of his blood wasn’t rushing south, but his embarrassment was interrupted when Arin was flicking his tongue across one of Vernon’s nipples and reaching down the back of the man's pants to grab his ass. “If I fuck him do I get fucked too?”

Dan laughed from behind them, tightening his grip on Arin. “If you’re good at it, maybe.” Arin whined when Dan took the hand away but he smiled when Dan pulled off both of their shirts. “Stop teasing him and take his pants off already.” Dan sighed and unbuttoned his own pants. “And get him in the middle, you don’t get to have all the fun.

Arin rolled his eyes, but he did what Dan said anyway, watching as Vernon kicked off his pants and then standing up so Vernon could lay in between them. Of course, before he laid down, Dan evened it out with Arin, spending a few seconds lip locked with Vernon until Arin cleared his throat and Vernon turned around with a guilty, apologetic look on his face.

Arin had already slipped out of his pants while Dan and Vernon enjoyed their make out session, which left them all with only boxers. Vernon was slightly intimidated, knowing that one of them would have to be the first to be exposed, and it would probably be him. He was caught off guard when Arin pushed him down to lay on the couch urging him to splay out. His head rested comfortably in Dan’s lap while Arin wasted no time following a trail down his body.

Dan was overwhelming his senses, brushing a gentle hand through his hair and running fingertips softly along his side while leaving a tingling feeling in their place. “This seemed like more teasing than before, guys.” Vernon gasped softly when Arin’s mouth trailed lower and fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers.

Dan grinned and continued moving his hands wherever they could reach, feeling Vernon tense up. “Not for long- and relax, there’s no reason to be nervous.” Vernon nodded and closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself, his back arching when Arin had finally pulled the boxers down and drug his tongue along the length of Vernon’s dick. “You like that? Arin, do it again.”

Vernon covered his mouth when he started moaning again, even louder than before as Arin repeated the same action, this time adding a small flick of tongue over the head. Dan gently pulled Vernon’s hands away from his mouth while Arin chimed in, looking up from his work. “We want to hear you- be as loud as you want.” Vernon was going to respond, but Arin’s mouth was sinking down around his cock and all he could get out was a loud groan. Dan’s hand stroking his cheek gently signaled some form of approval.

An obscene popping sound resonated in the room when Arin sat up, looking first at Vernon’s heaving chest and then at Dan. “The lube is over there, right?” Dan reached behind the couch cushion he was sitting on and pulled out a small white bottle, a smile on his face.

Vernon watched as Dan tossed it to Arin over his head. “You guys keep lube in the recording room?”

Dan and Arin both shrugged as the lube clicked open. “Only for emergencies.” Arin slicked up two fingers and Vernon took a deep breath.

Vernon resisted the urge to cover his mouth when Arin’s mouth was back on him again, but only because his hands were too busy gripping the couch beneath him. Arin didn’t try to shove a finger up Vernon’s ass yet, but he circled them around teasingly, and it was enough to make Vernon try not to whimper pathetically. One of Dan’s hands stopped giving Vernon attention and started pulling down Dan’s boxers. Vernon was disappointed that he couldn’t see.

Arin swirled his tongue skillfully while finally slipping a finger inside carefully. It went in so easy that a high-pitched whine came out of the back of Vernon’s throat, followed by hitched Breathing when the finger was all the way in. “Well,” A slight waver could be heard in Dan’s breath, most likely because he had began stroking himself. “You open up easy, are you really that hot for us?”

Vernon groaned as another finger stretched him open, squirming in an effort to move Arin’s fingers deeper. Arin teased by pulling them away farther, watching Vernon struggle to get what he wanted. “You’re threatening my status as supreme bottom, and I’m a little jealous.” Arin worked in a third finger and pushed them in deep, hitting the spot he knew Vernon was aiming for earlier.

Arin continued to suck Vernon off until he knew the man was getting too close, and then he stopped cold turkey, listening to Vernon whine for more. “Turn over, it’s time for the fun part.” Vernon took a moment to catch his breath while Arin slipped out of his boxers and pulled a condom out of no where. Vernon was convinced that this couch held an unlimited supply of sex essentials.

He finally flipped himself over once he was done drooling over Arin roll a condom on and instead started drooling over the hard cock in front of his face, looking up at Dan with a pleading expression. Dan threaded his fingers through Vernon’s hair and nodded, humming contently when a warm mouth sucked him down nearly all the way.

He had almost forgotten about Arin’s presence behind him until there was a mouth pressing kisses to the small of his back while the three fingers from before checked one more time to see if he was ready. He was more than ready, already losing inhibitions as he let his jaw go slack and waited for Dan to start fucking into his mouth.

When Arin grabbed Vernon’s hips firmly, he immediately pushed back and felt Dan’s hands tug at his hair to pull him forward again, and he moaned around the cock Dan was shoving down his throat. When he relaxed back into a normal position he could feel the blunt head of Arin’s dick pressing against him. He didn’t know what to focus on when Arin was finally pressing inside of him.

His jaw was already getting sore from being forced to stay open for so long, but it didn’t bother him, not when he was finally filled to the brim from both ends. For a moment they both stayed still, making sure that Vernon was nice and full and adjusted, but when Arin began moving, thrusting in and out ever so slowly, he was immediately overwhelmed.

Dan pulled out just a bit, letting Vernon concentrate on adjusting to being fucked from the other end, but the man was quickly opening his mouth up for Dan to start again, smiling with his eyes when Dan’s cock rested heavy on his tongue. With how open he really was, Arin didn’t have to wait to set a faster pace. He may be a bottom but he had the stamina of a top, and the strength too.

Every thrust from Arin sent Vernon forward and shoved Dan farther down his throat. Every thrust from Dan sent him back hard onto Arin. He shifted slightly and Arin hit that spot that made everything go white for a minute. He wanted to scream out and tell Arin to keep going, to go harder, but his muffled noises were enough for Dan to let Arin know to really go for it. Every thrust got harder and sent electricity through his veins.

When Dan pulled out of his mouth he was afraid that he had done something wrong. Instead Danny took himself into his hand and started jacking himself off right in front of Vernon’s face while biting his lip and letting out some low groans that let everyone know he was close. Arin started moving even faster when he saw Danny stroking himself. God, he got off on those orgasm faces. He could imagine what Vernon’s face would Look like covered in come- and wow that was a pretty picture.

Vernon’s free mouth also let him make some amazing desperate noises, the punched out moans every time Arin hit the right spot and the breathy sighs when everything was just too overwhelming. “Ah- fuck, Arin, yes…” Arin reached a hand down to finally wrap around Vernon’s dick, and the noise the man made was loud. After that his moans came out in endless streams, shoeing just how close he was to losing it. “Oh my god, ah, oh my god.”

If desperate moans could be cute, Vernon was certainly the only one who could make them sound that way. They were god damn adorable and sexy at the same time. It only took a few more thrusts before Vernon was spilling over into Arin’s hand with a loud groan followed by a few needy moans through the aftershocks. The way that Vernon tightened around him while falling over the edge was enough to send Arin after him seconds after with a low groan.

They were both catching their breath and wincing with over sensitivity when Arin pulled out, but their eyes immediately snapped up to where Danny was putting on a show, one hand running over his chest and one stroking fast. Vernon licked his lips and Arin let out a shaky breath. “Just think about how great Vernon is going to look with your jizz on his face- because it’s gonna be pretty damn hot.”

Arin spoke in the least sexy way possible, but Dan still made a whining noise that made him sound like he was precariously hanging on the edge. Arin let his hands rest on Vernon’s sides as he leaned forward, the evil glint in his eyes suggesting that he had an idea. “Or both of us- second thought, yeah, jizz on both of us, Dan.”

A teasing smirk had Danny looking like he had just been sent a gift from the gods, staring at Vernon’s face and then Arin’s face above him. Of course Arin’s mouth was open and his tongue sticking out while he stared Dan down, and then Dan was clenching his eyes shut and coming- sticky ropes of his release covering Arin and Vernon’s faces as they both moaned greedily for it. (Arin’s just slightly more jokingly.)  
Once Dan was done Arin finally moved out of Vernon’s space and let him sit up, watching as the man flopped back onto the couch with a satisfied look on his face full of come. Arin waited for Danny’s attention before he pulled Vernon gently forward, gentle kisses in afterglow. Arin even licked a stripe up Vernon’s face to collect Dan’s come and look at him while he swallowed it.

“Jesus Christ guys, tone down the hotness level for like 5 seconds.” Danny sounded tired and insanely pleased with what he was seeing. It was just all too much. For a moment they just all sat there in silence, catching their breath while Arin and Vernon cleaned their faces and Dan recovered from a mind-blowing orgasm.

Vernon spoke first with a slight laugh in his voice. “That was fucking awesome.” He hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on yet and everyone appreciated that.

Arin and Danny shared a glance and a grin, leaning in to kiss Vernon on the cheek at the same time. “Helps that your sweet ass was here.” Arin winked.

“You’re so fucking hot, man.” Dan chimed in with a dopey smile on his face.

Vernon looked over at Arin and then at Dan before speaking. “We can do that again some time right?”

  
Dan took a deep breath and leaned over onto Vernon’s shoulder. “Yeah, definitely.”

Arin just smiled, searching for his phone in the pants that he had thrown to the floor. “I’ve gotta tell Suzy about this.” He looked up to Vernon and chuckled.

_“She’s gonna want in on the next one.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reference for how fucking cute Vernon's moans are is listening to hot pepper gaming and imagining him getting sweet hot blowies under the table. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
